We propose to evaluate the effectiveness of aggressive nutrition therapy as a means of extending the limits of tolerance to currently available forms of cancer therapy. Our own experience plus a survey of the information available in medical literature has led us to the conviction that lack of attention to nutritional support of cancer patients leads to unnecessarily high rates of morbidity and mortality. In many cases patients die of non-cancer causes, or may not be suitable candidates for potentially effective treatment by surgery, radiation or drugs because of their already severe state of malnutrition. It is believed that careful attention to nutritional support and nutritional rehabilitation will improve the cure rates, minimize complications, shorten periods of hospitalization and improve the quality of life of cancer victims. We also propose to begin systematically collecting data on the nutritional status of patients with malignant disease when first encountered, so that this can be evaluated in the future as it may relate to the eventual outcome of therapy.